Sasukeness
by KNUXOUGE74
Summary: Sasuke bein Sasuke and a bunch of randomness. Some SasuSaku stuffs.


**Omggg! I was randomly looking through my documents on my computer and I found this story that my friend and I did for our High School creative writing class! and well... I had the urge to post it. **

"Hn…" I mutter after slapping the snooze button on my alarm clock. Beep…. Beep…. Punch! _Got to get up this time. _My eyes scan over my busted alarm clock lying on the floor. _Serves it right. _I walk into my bathroom, turn on the light, and calmly gaze in the mirror. My black, spiky hair, still somehow looks quite perfect. _How does that happen? _My dark, calm, black eyes stare back at me in the mirror… hn. I calmly brush my teeth, straighten my bangs that frame my face, and add a little more spike to my hair. I throw on my school uniform, which consists of black pants, a white button- up shirt, and a green tie. I hurry down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sasuke…" Itachi, my older bother, mutters as I walk in, "Eat something." He finishes.

"Not hungry.." I respond.

**Sigh**…."Just eat." He insists.

"I said no." I respond.

"I command you eat now!"

"When did you become my wife?" I reply, sarcastically.

Next thing I know, a banana is thrown at me, I duck.

"Hn…" I mutter, triumphantly.

I could swear that Itachi's eyes flashed red. Countless breakfast items are hurled at me.

"Your wasting all our food, idiot!" I yell.

"EAT!" He screams.

"Why do you care if I eat or not?!" I scream back.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" He states, pelting me with Frosted Flakes.

"FINE!" I yell, grabbing an apple.

"Take a bite." He tells me.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure you eat it."

"No way I'm taking a bite, you're such a freak." I respond.

"TAKE A BITE!" He fumes.

"Geez…" I give in and take a bite of my apple. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one who gives up. He's just so annoying!

"I'm going to school." I mutter, then leave before he gets another word out. I drive up to school and as I step outside my car, I'm ambushed.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" They scream… Oh God…. _Fangirls… _I shutter, then quickly jump into a conveniently placed bush. _Hehe… they're so dumb. _I think, as they run past, yelling, where'd he go?! I exit the bush and walk inside and to my first class. As I sit,

"SASUKE!" Oh God… _not him…_

Naruto walks up and sits next to me.

"How's it going, buddy?" He asks me, obnoxiously.

"Fine…" I mutter.

"Umm… N-nar…uto…" I hear a soft voice stutter.

"Hinata!" Naruto yells. "I've been looking for you!"

Hn…. Finally going to ask her out…

"You have?!" Hinata goes completely red.

"Yup… come." He then pulls her away.

_Hn… knew it._

The seat next to me is pulled out and I glance over. Hn..

"Sakura." I say, she looks up at me, smiling.

"Hello, Sasuke." She says.

"How are you?" I ask. _Whoa! Me, Sasuke Uchiha, starting a conversation! What is this nonsense?! _

Her eyes widen, so I know she's thinking exactly what I am.

"I'm great, Sasuke." She finally says. "How about you?"

"Hn… I'm doing okay." I answer.

"Good morning class!" The teacher yells, then eyes me.. "Hope you all had breakfast and are ready to learn."

_Pfft…idiot brother.. _Did I mention Itachi's my teacher first hour… **sigh** and he teaches… health.

"Now class, this is picture of a diseased-"

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto yells, then runs out of class, towards the bathroom.

"Geez… what a drag.." Shikamaru mutters from the seat behind me.

"Well then, let's continue, shall we?" Itachi says.

Riing… finally… class is over. I go through the rest of my day just fine, until lunch that is. Ino runs up to me and hands me a card.

"Sasuke, I'm having a party. You have to come!" She says.

"Hn… I don't like things like that." I reply. Unfortunately, Ino doesn't give up that easily. She bothers me until I finally agree, just to get her to leave.

-That night-

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" TenTen yells out. All the girls agree… so, its going to happen. We get in a circle.

"Ok… Neji, truth or dare?" Ino asks.

"Why me… ok, um.. dare." Neji says.

"I dare you to wear this for the rest of the night!" Ino exclaims, holding up a banana costume. Neji sighs, grabs it, and heads for the bathroom.

-30 minutes, Kiba having to shave Akamaru and Lee running around the house 1,200 times, later-

"Sakura, I dare you to kiss who you like." Ino says, smiling.

Sakura blushes red.

"Ino! I can't… I…"

"Do it! You picked dare." Ino insists.

Before I know it, Sakura presses her lips against mine.

"Of course, its always Sasuke!" Naruto complains.

She pulls away and I sit, stunned.

Sakura blushes, gently moving back to her spot.

"Sakura! You know he's mine!" Ino yells.

"Tch… never going to happen." I mutter.

"Humph!" Ino pouts.

"Can I take this off yet?" Neji whines.

"NO!" Everyone yells.

-Walking home after the party-

I sigh.. _stupid pink-haired girl.. why can't I stop thinking about her?_

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells and comes running up to me.

"Hn…" is all I say.

"Can I walk with you?" She asks.

"Fine.."

"Sooo…" She starts.

"So?" I ask.

"So.. now you know that I like you."

_Hn.. I already knew that. I mean, she's always all over me… that sends some hints. _I play along anyway…

"Yep, now I know." I reply.

"Well.. what're you going to do about it?"

"Hn… nothing."

"Sasuke! You can't do that! You have to take me on a date." She exclaims.

"Heh… I have to?" I reply, sarcastically.

"Yes! You do."

"Okay… what do you want to do?" _Whoa, did I just say that?_

"YAY!" She jumps up and down, while gripping my arm. "I want to… go to the festival with you tomorrow."

"Hn.. whatever."

-Next day-

"Where are you going, little brother?" Itachi asks me as I'm about an inch away from the door.

"Umm… nowhere." I run out before he can say anything else.

I meet up with Sakura… and wow, she looks… so beautiful. _Oh God, why am I thinking this way?_ She walks up to me in her short white dress, with thicker tank top like straps, she has short black shorts underneath, red thigh- high socks with white flowers near the tops, and a red thick waistband.

"Hey, Sasuke." She says.

"Hello, Sakura."

-In a random bush-

"Woo, Kisame, I'm glad you came here for the festival. Now you can witness this with me." Itachi exclaims.

"Heh… yes, this is excellent." Kisame snickers.

-Back to the action-

"Wow… Sasuke, you're amazing!" Sakura exclaims, after Sasuke wins her multiple prizes.

"Hn… I try." Sasuke smirks.

"Step right up! You think you can conquer any game? HA! Try this one on for size." A suspicious character yells out.

"Itachi…" Sasuke glares.

"Psh… Itachi doesn't have a mustache! That can't be him, Sasuke!" Sakura exclaims.

"Sakura… he's wearing a false mustache."

"Pfft.. you sir, are insane! Who is this Itachi you speak of?"

_Idiot… _I walk up and rip off his false mustache.

"Owww! Sasuke! I mean… guy I've never met before… um… gotta go!" Itachi pushes Sakura into Sasuke's arms and runs. Sakura cuddles into him, as he holds her waist.

Hn… stupid brother…


End file.
